<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Close call by LordMr_reee69</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24651025">Close call</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordMr_reee69/pseuds/LordMr_reee69'>LordMr_reee69</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Subway Surfers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breathplay, Light Bondage, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:15:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24651025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordMr_reee69/pseuds/LordMr_reee69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake get fucked hard</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank/Jake (Subway Surfers)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>149</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Close call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Frank the creepiest living thing in this universe.<br/>Jake the unexperienced youthful teenage boy.</p><p>We don’t have to say, but there is a huge age gap. </p><p>Jake was alone in the darkness of the abandoned subway. His flash light flickered and for a second he felt something move behind him.<br/>No escape, his pray has been caught. <br/>There’s no way he could ever hope to escape, not enough time. Frank swiftly rapped his leather covered glove around Jake’s mouth. With his other hand he pulled Jake into a service room behind them. Frank’s fast forceful arm around his waist was almost enough to knock the air out of him.</p><p>Jake squirmed beneath Frank's tall lanky frame. Even if he was skinny and tall he couldn’t overcome his strength. He was still a kid, he was weak under “him”. </p><p>Frank had stocked this brat for months, he was gonna have fun torturing him. He didn’t care if the board said “only follow and watch” he was done with waiting. He had all the control now.<br/>Frank slammed Jake against the wall, rapping his fingers around the teen’s neck. Squeezing gradually harder. Jake hated to admit it but he had a secret kink, he liked engaging in breath play. To say the least Jake was growing somewhere in his lower region. He couldn’t help let out a moan. </p><p>Frank loosened his grip, upon Jake's release of a moan. Then without moving his head, he looked down at Jake’s pants. He had never  encountered someone like this before. He wasn’t even sure what it was. Curiosity took hold of the older man. Making sure to let the teen to have a breath every once in a while. Frank lowered one hand down to the rim of Jake's pants. Unbuttoning the pants and slipping the zipper down. He looked toward Jake to register his emotions. Jake was scared but horny and wanting. He never thought someone like this would happen. He knew he was being followed for a while now. </p><p>Frank slipped his leather covered hand into Jake’s underwear. He earned a moan of pure ecstasy. Frank remains silent, as he slowly strokes Jake’s cock. Gasps and moan escape Jake’s mouth as he nears the end. Frank noticed that Jake was about to cum. He stopped just to  torture the boy. Returning a huff from the boy. Jake watch as frank slowly unzipped his fancy pants to reveal himself to the boy. </p><p>Jake knew what was going to happen next, he didn’t want him to enter him that way. He wasn’t ready. He didn’t feel safe enough to protest. Frank turned Jake over his face on the wall, his arms behind his back. Frank managed to grab some duck tape and rapped his wrists in a cocoon of plastic. </p><p>Frank didn’t plan to have sex with the boy, but he was. Pulling the teens pants slightly down, only revealing his sweet ass. With both hands he parted Jake’s cheeks. Luckily Jake had some natural lubrication. The tip of his penis slowly enters the boy’s wet hungry hole.<br/>“uhh ahh umm” is all Jake can say as he was being entered, until Frank started going in more. “ahh no no wait s-stop” the boy panted. But instead of stopping and pulling out frank went all the way in, and fast. “Ahhh ssssss’ssss” the pain of being fucked so forcefully was so good. Frank continued, both hands on either side of the boy’s plump ass. <br/>Bang, a pang of Pleasure and pain entered his back side. Frank had never felt so good.<br/>He still wasn’t sure if he was going to kill the boy or not. Maybe it would be better if he kept him around a little longer. Jake wasn’t even restricting his moans of pleasure. “Ah unn mmmm ah yes please ah uh uh more!”  Jake was a moaning mess of pure pleasure. Frank was slamming harder than ever. With his last few thrust, slam slam ssslaammm! He focused himself and the kid to cum with one another. They were both panting messes, Jake more so. </p><p>Cum was all over the floor, frank finally pulled out. Splat...drip drip. Cum poured out of Jake’s now stretched ass hole. <br/>Frank ripped Jake’s binds, but before Jake could turn around the man was gone. No goodbye kiss? What a player.</p><p>Jake laughs, instead of being brutally murdered, He was fuck half to death. With Jake’s last few puffs, he crumpled to the floor. He hopes he will see the stranger again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>